Just a Quick Break
by Amael21
Summary: Hakkai has an interesting kink. Judging by Gojyo, it's catching. Graphic depiction of M/M sex. COMPLETE.


Over the past several months, Gojyo had become something of an expert scout. It had gotten to the point where he could tell, almost from his first step through the door of any establishment, whether or not it was suitable. This knowledge had not come cheap; Gojyo could vividly remember several times when his expectations had not materialized, leaving him miserable for several hours, at least.

Stepping into this newest place, Gojyo looked casually around the joint. A good size, the restaurant held a fair number of tables, but less than it could have. They were evenly spaced for easy movement. A point for planning, then. The floor was polished and clean...oh, and look there - the three waitresses he could see were all well-groomed and wearing uniforms. Point, and point. Just two more, but he would have to wait until they were seated to check them out.

In a short time, Hakkai had located a vacant table for four, and the group headed for it. One of the waitresses arrived with menus just as they settled in, taking their drink order before she left. They decided on what to eat while they waited, and by the time she returned, they had it all organized. Or rather, Hakkai did.

Gojyo used the distraction to surreptitiously eye each of their drink glasses, in turn. Clean, with no spots or fingerprints. Point. When the food arrived, it was well arranged and appetizing - point. This place would pass, Gojyo figured. The way Hakkai was covertly casing the place, it was almost certain. He leaned back in his chair, took a deep draught of his beer and waited.

While they ate, Gojyo took great care not to behave unusually; fortunately, his usual behaviour was easy to maintain. Annoying the hell out of Goku was always a good time. Plus, it pissed Sanzo off, which was even better. Just as Gojyo felt that either Goku or Sanzo was about to lose it, Hakkai piped up.

"Honestly," he admonished, using his layman's sash to clean his monocle, "anyone would think that you two were children. If Sanzo decides to shoot you, I won't stop him."

Sanzo, who had long since finished eating, smirked around his cigarette. "Hn," he opined, obviously pleased with Hakkai's statement. Gojyo glanced at the monk, but he wasn't really worried. The fact that Sanzo hadn't flipped out already was proof that he was in good humour, regardless of the bitchy face he put on. The four of them had been companions in one form or another for far too long to be fooled by appearances.

Still, Gojyo subsided, even ignoring the punch that Goku landed on his shoulder, which was tougher than it seemed. The kid was i_strong_/i. With suddenly clumsy fingers, he pulled out and lit a cigarette, his knee beginning to bounce under the table.

"Gojyo, cut it out!" Goku complained, when the vibration nearly spilled his drink.

Gojyo responded by shoving Goku with his forearm. "Shut it, monkey." It came out far more forcefully than he had intended, but he wasn't much in the mood to care. As the time crawled past and his smoke dwindled at an awesomely slow rate, Gojyo was getting edgy. Finally, he crushed it out, standing up so abruptly that his chair rocked back and nearly fell over. He ignored the looks from his companions, mumbled an excuse and headed for the washroom.

A few minutes later, Hakkai knocked over his teacup, spilling it on his shirt. With a nervous laugh, he excused himself to go to clean up. Sanzo and Goku watched him go, their expressions impassive. Sighing heavily, Sanzo motioned for their waitress to bring the bill.

"Hurry up and finish eating," he ordered Goku, putting out his cigarette. "We're leaving."

"But what about Hakkai and Gojyo? Aren't we gonna wait for them?"

"_No_."

"Why n-- _oh_!" Goku shook his head, "Man, Gojyo's got some weird ideas."

Sanzo raised an eyebrow. "Don't fool yourself, monkey. That one's all Hakkai."

* * *

Once away from the eyes of the others, Gojyo leaned against the bathroom wall for a moment, to steady himself. Gods, what the hell was the matter with him? So much for suave; he felt like an excitable kid for crying out loud! Bending to rest his hands on his knees, Gojyo took a few deep breaths. When he was a little calmer, he straightened and gave the room a once-over. Nodding a little to himself, he moved further inside, checking to ensure that he was alone.

The minutes ticked by. Gojyo would have lit a smoke, but he had no idea how long or short a time he would be waiting, and he didn't want distractions. He leaned, half-sitting on the counter that housed the sinks, drumming his thumbs against the edge in a quick beat that matched the sound of his heartbeat in his ears. Eventually, he started tapping a foot, too.

Finally - i_finally_/i - the door opened. Hakkai slipped through, locking it behind him. He had barely finished before Gojyo was on him, large hands cupping Hakkai's face while he claimed the brunet's mouth in a hungry kiss. A half step forward, and he had Hakkai pinned against the door, pressing every possible inch of their bodies together. Hakkai returned the kiss eagerly, his hand sliding up and under Gojyo's shirt to rake short nails over bare flesh.

Gojyo nipped at Hakkai's lower lip as he pulled back for breath - which was summarily taken from him as Hakkai grabbed his jacket and spun him around to slam Gojyo's back against the wall. Gojyo's head bounced off the tiled wall, but he hardly felt it, engrossed in the sensation of a leg slipping between his own. He groaned low in his throat as Hakkai's thigh pushed against his groin, the friction a sudden and intense distraction. Before he could fully adjust, Hakkai was crushing his lips to Gojyo's, tongue swiping demandingly over his lips.

Gojyo parted his lips losing himself in the taste of Hakkai's mouth. He tasted like tea and ginger, light and spicy. In the heat of the kiss, Gojyo felt his teeth cut into his lip with a sudden, clear pain that hurt less than it sharpened his enjoyment. Hakkai had always had this effect, from that first, tentative kiss so many months before; Gojyo lost his head, unable to resist his body's insistent need for his lover.

Hakkai gripped Gojyo's wrists, raising his arms above his head, and holding them there with one hand while the other slipped beneath his shirt again. Suddenly, Gojyo was left gasping for breath as Hakkai moved to worry the tender flesh below his ear with lips, teeth and tongue. The hanyou's eyes fluttered shut, tiny shivers racing in quick succession down his spine. He didn't even try to twist out of Hakkai's grip; he knew damned well that he wouldn't be able to, but more than that, he wanted nothing less than to be released.

"Fuck, Hakkai," Gojyo ground out between clenched teeth, a shudder robbing him of his next words.

"Precisely, Gojyo," Hakkai murmured in his ear. The redhead could i_feel_/i the predatory smile that framed the purring words. He bit his lip against his reaction, trying hard to remember that, though they were alone, he needed to be quiet, lest someone hear them through the door. The deep moan that had been growing in Gojyo's chest subsided, leaving him panting as Hakkai continued his attentions. Each time he bit down on the tender flesh of Gojyo's neck and throat, the hanyou hissed in appreciation.

Making his way around to Gojyo's other ear, Hakkai chuckled lightly, and then whispered, "I'm going to fuck you until you can't remember your own name." The heat of Hakkai's breath feathering over his skin and the deliberate press of the thigh between his legs had Gojyo gasping as he bucked his hips, looking for that delicious fiction again. Hakkai chuckled again, twisting a peaked nipple between his thumb and finger. Gojyo whined, smacking the back of his head off the wall lightly.

Apparently deciding to take pity on him, Hakkai pushed up against him again, making purposeful contact against Gojyo's groin while his free hand drifted down to work the fastening on the redhead's jeans. Deft and sure, he had it opened in seconds, warm fingers slipping inside to grasp Gojyo's cock tightly. Gojyo bucked into Hakkai's hand, revelling in the soft/rough texture of the skin on the palm of his hand. He'd been waiting for this since the second they had set foot in this place, and he was done holding back.

Hakkai, however, had other plans.

The brunet stepped back, releasing Gojyo's wrists and sex to take hold of his jacket instead and slip it over broad shoulders. It fell to the floor, and Hakkai took both of Gojyo's hands, walking backward and pulling the redhead with him. There was a glint in those green eyes that Gojyo wasn't sure how to interpret. It looked like something good, though. Gojyo smiled at his lover, an anticipatory shiver rolling through him.

When they were in front of the counter, they stopped. Hakkai smiled in a way that could only be described as a leer, turning Gojyo to face the counter, and the mirror mounted above it. Stepping in behind him, Hakkai moved Gojyo's hair to attack the nape of his neck with tiny kisses and nips. Gojyo's gut tightened pleasantly, as he figured out what was about to happen. Hakkai caught Gojyo's eye in the mirror as he reached around to flatten one hand against the hanyou's abdomen. Both of them watched Hakkai's hand slip slowly down, until it disappeared behind the fabric of Gojyo's jeans.

When Hakkai had once again enveloped Gojyo's length in his hand, he used the other to push at the waistband of the pants, moving around until they had slipped down over Gojyo's hips. Once they were out of the way, Hakkai began to stroke Gojyo's cock. Gently, infuriatingly slowly, long fingers slid over silky flesh as teeth and tongue worried the flesh of Gojyo's neck and shoulder.

Gojyo could feel Hakkai moving, behind him, but he couldn't see what the other hand was doing. It didn't take long for him to give up and turn his attention back to the enticing sight in the mirror, of Hakkai jerking him off in slow motion. Watching this, the feeling of it somehow both detached and consummately real Gojyo was mesmerized. Little whimpers and moans began to escape him with each of Hakkai's movements on him, and he hissed ad a thumb swiped a bead of precome over the head of his cock. If this was torture, Gojyo decided, then Hakkai could chain him to the wall.

He was so intent on watching this that he didn't even protest when Hakkai pulled away, his movements slowing even further for a few seconds. The reason became clear soon enough, when a slick finger pressed against his entrance and Hakkai nudged him forward. Gojyo obediently bent to place his palms on the counter, spreading his feet wider apart. Hakkai purred approval and increased the speed of his strokes as he massaged the tight ring of muscle. There was a moment of confusion as Gojyo realized that his shirt was now hanging down so that he couldn't see. With a huff of frustration, he adjusted his stance to lean on one hand, using the other to lift the offending clothing out of the way.

Just as Gojyo got his view back, Hakkai pushed into him, earning a deep groan of appreciation. That sensation always felt new, that first penetration so sweet that it made his knees weak. Hakkai took it slowly at first, waiting for Gojyo to relax; as movement became easier, he began thrusting into his lover's body with increasing speed and force, the hand around Gojyo's cock keeping rhythm. It was overwhelming, the hanyou's senses on the edge of overload already.

A second finger joined the first, and Gojyo had to bite his lip to keep from crying out as his body stretched to accommodate. He could hear Hakkai's breath growing faster, shallower with each passing moment, and he glanced up to meet the reflection of green eyes in the mirror. Hakkai's tongue darted out over his lower lip, his gaze intent as he worked Gojyo's body.

"Hakkai, please," Gojyo breathed, pushing back against the fingers that invaded him. Immediately, Hakkai added another, fucking Gojyo with them in earnest. Looking in the mirror, watching his cock sliding through Hakkai's palm, connecting the rhythm in front and behind, became too much, and Gojyo dropped to rest on his elbow. He couldn't see anymore, but he didn't care. Tidal waves of pleasure washed over him without pause.

Then, suddenly, it was gone. Gojyo whimpered out a protest, to which Hakkai responded by tightening the grip on his cock and engendering another moan. Gojyo was nearly vibrating with anticipation by the time the head of Hakkai's cock pressed against him, and he was impatient. He wanted his lover inside him, filling him, fucking him. Gritting his teeth, Gojyo waited until Hakkai had pushed the head all the way in, and then he couldn't wait anymore. With a hard push back, Gojyo took all of Hakkai's cock at once, groaning so loudly that it was almost a cry.

"Shh," Hakkai warned, his breath shaking with the effort not to release his own cry.

Gojyo bit his lip against the pain, but even the pain was good. He had it now, Hakkai all around and inside him, and he just couldn't restrain himself any longer.

"Hakkai," he said, managing to keep his voice low, "fuck me i_now_/i, or I'll do it myself." He looked, catching Hakkai's gaze in the mirror. The brunet smiled, pulled back and, still looking Gojyo dead in the eye, thrust back into him, hard. Gojyo grunted his satisfaction, letting his head fall to rest on his forearm.

After that, it was nearly a blur, a bundle of sensation as Hakkai pounded into him, the sound of flesh slapping against flesh growing loud enough to make their previous secrecy moot. Gojyo gave as good as he got, pushing back onto Hakkai's cock with force and speed, staccato groans of pleasure and effort tearing from his chest with every thrust. Hakkai never relented, stroking ever faster, harder as his hips slapped against Gojyo's ass. Their eyes would meet in the mirror, their pleasure shared through short glances before they rolled shut again. The scent, taste, and feel of each other was the entirety of their world now.

Gojyo became aware of that tightening that signalled his climax. He was out of breath, and it was so sudden, that he didn't even have time to warn Hakkai before he stiffened, his body tightening around Hakkai's cock as he came, groaning his lover's name. Hakkai, teetering on the brink himself, was unable to resist the feeling of Gojyo's body contracting around him and came seconds later with a long, low moan.

Hakkai collapsed against Gojyo's back, peppering it with little kisses and nips of his teeth. His breath was gone, but Gojyo heard it anyway, the sound of Hakkai whispering his name, followed by the three words that broke him every day.


End file.
